It's Always Been You
by ilovemew
Summary: Regina and Emma go on the adventure of their lives through the Enchanted Forest to find the one person they believe can give them their happy ending. On the way they discover a happy ending of their own. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN? VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Promise

AN: This is when Emma comes in and has a drink with Regina. It is not exactly what happens, I know. Please Read and Review! I would love to know what you guys think about it!

The rain made it almost seems as if Regina was in a movie. Her depressed mood fit perfectly with the weather. Regina sat alone at Granny's since her soul mate was now gone forever. Her last chance at happiness slipped away right out of her grasp. First she lost Daniel and now Robin. Every time Regina opened herself up and allowed herself to love she was hurt. It was almost as if the universe was playing a cruel trick on her. After slowly breaking down her walls and allowing herself to love, Regina had it all taken away. Regina was so close to her happy ending she could taste it, but it was poison. She was poison. Whoever Regina loved would have to pay the price. Daniel had his life stolen because he loved Regina. Robin had to leave his home and everyone he knew and loved all because of her. It was a fact. Everyone who had ever loved Regina paid the price. They paid for her sins. They always lost.

"Here you go Regina," Granny said handing the woman a drink.

Regina picked up her glass and whispered, "Robin, I'm sorry. I love you."

"You shouldn't drink alone," Emma said startling Regina.

Regina gasped and asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Right there," Emma pointed at the door and chuckled. Emma had the most beautiful smile. It was contagious. A small smile appeared on Regina's lips.

"You don't need to give me a hope speech," Regina insisted.

"Ah, you mistake me for my mother Regina. I am here to be your drinking buddy. I could see your little pity party needed some more guests."

"What? Pity party? I don't think so," Regina joked. She couldn't help but smile. Something about Emma made her feel different than she ever had before.

"Granny, can you bring some more alcohol over here?" Emma asked the older woman with a smile.

"Coming right up," she responded.

Before the women had time to enjoy their drinks they were interrupted by their son. Henry had such a big smile on his face it was impossible to contain. His smile was identical to his mothers. When Regina first met Henry he looked up at her with a huge smile. She instantly fell in love. Regina knew she wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of her life.

"I found something you have to come see it!" Henry yelled grabbing onto his mothers' arms.

"We are coming!" Regina yelled.

Henry led his mothers' into a hidden room at the mansion. The room was dark but strangely large. The walls were full of books.

"Wow, this is neat. Good job Henry," Emma praised. A proud smile grew across Henry's face.

"Look!" Henry yelled at Regina. He opened one of them and flipped through the pages. They were all blank.

"That looks just like your book, only blank," Emma pointed out.

Regina instantly grew excited. "Maybe this is where the writer works," Regina added.

"Yes then we can find him," Henry eagerly said. Henry had wanted nothing more than to give his mother her happy ending. He had spent so much time hating her and needed to make up for it. He wanted to prove how much he actually does love her.

"What's going on here?" Emma questioned, "Is there something I don't know about?"

Henry looked from one mother to the other. "Mom and I have been working on a new project. It's called Operation Mongoose. We were looking for who wrote my book so they could write Mom a happy ending."

"That's a great idea! Count me in!" Emma exclaimed. She was so proud of her son. She

Regina was shocked. She could not believe that not only one person but two wanted to help her become happy. No one was ever on Regina's side and all of that was about to change.

"Are you really sure you want to? You don't have to," Regina checked.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Everyone deserves a happy ending, Regina, even you."

Emma wanted to tell the brunette that no one else deserves a happy ending more than she did. She wanted to tell her that she could give her that happy ending. She wanted to tell Regina that she didn't need to search any more. Emma wanted her to realize she had already found what she had been searching for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's Not the Journey it's the Destination

"Look at this. There is a layer of dust over everything," Emma noticed.

"Okay so why don't you get started on cleaning up," Regina answered with her loveable sass.

Emma chuckled. The brunette was always sarcastic and Emma loved it because she was the same way. This was just one of the many things they shared. Emma and Regina also both loved Henry and when they love they love with everything they have. The women put their entire heart out which has caused them much pain over the years.

"I mean that no one has been here for a while," Emma said while rolling her eyes.

"How are we going to find the author then?" Henry whined.

"Maybe we could ask Gold. He might know something," Emma suggested.

"Okay let's go," Regina replied smiling at the blonde. Regina turned and walked out of the room still holding the empty story book.

The door opened causing the little silver bells to ring. Gold was standing behind his counter in his little shop as usual.

"What can I do you for dearie?" Gold asked. He was wearing his usual black suit, and wore a grin. Seeing Regina and his grandson always brightened his day.

Regina sat the book down on the old glass counter. She looked up and made eye contact with Gold. He was the only one who truly knew her secrets. He had always watched over her and was more of a parent to her than her actual parents. Rumple loved her when no one else did.

"Can you help us figure out who wrote my book? We found the place he works at. There were a bunch of these there," Henry exclaimed with excitement. He was so eager to help his mom have her happy ending. This is the first lead Henry had found. He is one step closer to finding the happy ending.

"Ah yes, the book. I do know the author," Gold informed them.

"Who is it?!" Henry yelled with even more excitement, "Where is he?"

"He lives in the Enchanted Forest, sorry dearie. Why do you want to find him anyway?" Gold felt bad but he wasn't willing to tell the kid his secret just yet. Henry needed to prove that he was worthy of Gold's help.

"We were going to ask him to write me a happy ending," Regina told him.

"Well I think I can help you out," Gold said.

The gloom erased from Henry's eyes and joy replaced it.

"Really! Thank you Mr. Gold," Henry gleefully shouted.

"How exactly are you planning on doing that. There is no way to travel realms," Emma chimed in.

A grin grew across Gold's face, if the observer didn't know any better they would say it was an evil grin.

"I have the last magic bean."

"What?! Where did you get it? How did you get it?" Regina yelled.

"That is not important. I have been saving it for a rainy day and I would like to give it to you." Gold turned to Henry and spoke softly, "Make sure you give your mother that happy ending. She deserves some happiness."

"Don't worry! I will!"

Gold walked across the room and opened a small blue chest with gold trim inside the glass counter. He pulled out the bean and handed it to Emma warning her to be careful with it.

"So what do you want for it?" Emma suspiciously asked.

"Nothing, it's yours."

Emma and Regina gave each other a confused look. They wondered why Gold would do something so out of character.

"What? Contrary to popular belief I do have a heart. I would like Regina to find a happy ending."

"So how do we find him after we are in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked. He didn't care what the bean cost, he just wanted to complete his mission.

"You will have to find the Map Maker. He lives in the little brown hut at the start of the river. You must ask him for a map. He is the only one who knows where to find the author," Gold instructed.

"Thank you so much," Regina softly said to Gold, still in shock.

Henry sprinted out of the shop. He didn't want to waste any time. Regina gave Gold a soft thanking smile and followed him. Emma stood alone with Gold.

"So that it. You are just giving us this, for free. I don't buy it. There is always a catch," Emma warns.

"Not always, not this time."

"Just tell me what it is. If you don't I can't accept this."

"Just please get Regina her happy ending. I love her as if she were my own daughter. She has been through more than any one should. When she first summoned me she was broken. All those nights when the king hurt her I was there to pick up the pieces. I held her when she cried and I helped her grow strong. I am helping you because I truly want her happiness. She has spent enough of her life being unhappy."

Emma was taken back by his words. She never realized that Regina and Gold were close. Emma felt horrible for Regina. She had never really thought about what kind of life Regina had. She felt so stupid so blind. Of course Regina had it hard, she was a young beautiful woman forced to marry and old man.

"I will. I will get her that happy ending."

Emma smiled at Gold and turned to leave.

"Oh and dearie it's not the destination that counts, it's the journey."

Gold winked at Emma. He knew Emma would do everything she could to make Regina happy because he knew that she too loved Regina.


End file.
